The Past, The Present, and the Possibility of a Future
by SWJY
Summary: The story of two hunters, one from the past and one in the present, and how their stories have always been interconnected. Told in a series of interconnected drabbles, but not presented as such. Typical canon violence involved, with some divergence from main plot, and slight touches to the Dark Souls 2 lore.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback (Old Hunters)

The wind carries her last words as she pulls herself off the blades and slowly backs away.

"Curse the fiends, their children too, and their children forever true."

I watch her fall off the cliff, blood trailing in front her, a graceful tumble into the open arms of the land of Mother Kos. The woman that ended her, the so called Lady Maria, stands still in shock. I run from them both, repeating my sister's words, for once true. Curse the fiends, curse them all indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminiscing (Current Period)

"You remind me of a little girl I once knew."

Oh really?

"She would have been about your age by now. Inquisitive little thing, I called her my 'little squid'."

That's…surprisingly coincidental.

"Oh well, no point in reminiscing when we've got a Vicar to hunt now, don't we?"

How sudden the mood changes with her, she reminds me of my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Revelation (Hunter's Nightmare)

It's her. The woman whose love killed my sister.

"A corpse should be left well alone."

Not yours, you deserve the desecration.

"Oh I know how the secrets beckon so sweetly,"

Indeed they do, why did you kill my sister if you loved her so much?

"Only an honest death will cure you now."

I would like to see you try.

"Liberate you from your wild curiosity."

My friend pulls me away just in time, as Maria's blade passes through the space I was previously standing in. She shoves me away, and I can muster a weak glare. Her eyes disappear into that smile that reminds so much like my sister.

"You'll only get in the way."

She brings her blade up just in time, blocking an incoming bullet with ease. She shoves me towards the corner of the room, turning away to deal with Maria. They dodge and weave around each other, partners in a lethal dance of blades and blood, neither holding an advantage against each other. Blood splatters filling the room with its iron scent, neither huntress giving up. They meet in the middle, blades clashing, sparks flying, breaths heavy. Seconds tick as they glare at each other, one full of passion, the other empty like the ocean. They separate, disappearing like quicksilver, reappearing on opposites at the end of the room. Time pauses as she catches her breath, the leather scarf going up and down as she takes steadying breathes, readying for the next assault. They strike, one going high, the other low, and this time a mistake is made. She is too slow on the dodge, her blade catching the stitching on her scarf. As it falls time slows down to a stop, everyone stock-still. No, it can't be. But those eyes, that face, it's her. Before our very eyes, is the one woman we all watched die. My sister standing in front of Lady Maria, sword pointed at her throat, with that infamous smirk she always wore.

"Surprised?"


	4. Chapter 4

Something Private (Old Hunters)

I watched as they shared another kiss, the blonde woman pressing my sister into the wall. I felt like I was intruding on something private, something only meant to be seen by those two. But when I turned away to go back down the hallway, I heard her laugh, that full belly laugh that made everyone smile.

"Really Maria, in front of my sister?"

I smiled, before running to tell mother that they would there shortly for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

This is love (Old Hunters)

"She is beauty, she is grace, and she's standing right behind me isn't she?"

She gives me the big smile that's always reserved for me. I giggle, nodding my head in agreement as Maria wraps her arms around her, pressing a kiss into her cheek.

"Oh don't mind me, continue please."

She opens her mouth to finish her sentence, but closes it immediately.

"I'd rather not actually, because you might do it."

"Do what?"

"Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too."

They're perfect together, heads resting against each other, leaning and supporting each other. I wrap my arms around their legs.

"What about me?"

My sister laughs, unwrapping herself from Maria's hold, before swinging me up and around.

"You? I love you the most!"

It is a picture worthy scene, my sister swinging me around in the hallway, while her fiancée looks on. There is no worrying about the nightly Hunt that they participate in, there are faces full of merriment, mirth, amusement, laughter, and of course love.


End file.
